The Legend Of Zhane: The Original Garbage Masterpiece
by Some Things Are Forgotten
Summary: He's baaaaaack! This is the story of Zhane, everything a young me thought he was without really having any understanding of myself. He meets new friends, and discovers a secret so obvious you'll begin to wonder if any effort was put into hiding it. Best enjoyed as an unintentional comedy.
1. Chapter 1

*Authors note*

Okay, so this was a story i wrote back in 2013, almost 5 years ago. At one point i deleted it from here out of shame, but its now back up for my own amusement. I've been working on a remake of this story, one thats actually readable. Read this version at your own peril!

Chapter.1

 _"Come on mommy!" A young dragon shouted._

 _He was about ten years old, had crimson red scales and yellow eyes. His three horns were formed much like a crown. His wing membrane was dark orange color and he had a fork of two knifes on his tail tip._

 _He was standing at the entrance of massive cave, his great home. The cave was actually a cover. The tunnel would lead too a small, underground castle._

 _A few seconds later, an adult electricity dragon stepped out from the cave entrance, carying a leather ball. "Allright, allright im coming" She said. She had deep brown eyes, a blue wing membrane and a lightning shaped knife on her tail tip. Lucintra was the mother of the young Zhane._

 _Zhane smiled and ran too the edge of the hill. His mother threw the ball and he catched it. He then threw the ball back. And he and his mother continued like this for a few minutes. Zhane threw the ball, but was suprised when his mother didnt catch the ball. She starred blankly at something behind him. Zhane turned his head and saw a shadowy figure crawl against them._

 _He recognised the figure as a dragon, drapped in a cloak. He then saw a bright light before everything turned dark. He heard his mother scream and a roar. He heard something getting cut open. "Mommy!" Zhane shouted. And then the yellow eyes came out of the darkness._

Zhane woke up screaming. He was lying in his bed. The door opened and a big earth dragon stepped in. He was dark green, had blue eyes and a brown wing membrane. He had plate formed club on his tail.

"Zhane, whats wrong?" He asked.

Zhane was panting heavily, sweating. "It was that nightmare again. I keep recalling what happend back then" Zhane said, as he began to cry.

It had been five years since it had happend. It was five years ago his mother had been murdered. He never found out who did it or why. But every night he relieved the momment. After the event, he had found his mother cut open on the ground. There was no sign of the hooded dragon anywhere. After that, he ran for the nearby city Warfang for help. It was decided by the elders that he was going to live with two foster parents. It took a few days, but eventually a pair showed up and adopted him. It was Hurigan, the earth dragon and his mate Maya, a female fire dragon.

"Zhane, i know it's hard but its five years ago; you have to let go. Shes gone" Hurigan said.

"I know, but i miss her so much" Zhane said.

"Whats going on?". Maya entered the room. She was red, had pale eyes and a golden wing membrane. She had a small flame-formed feather tip on her tail. She quickly scanned the situation.

"It's that nightmare, wright?" Maya asked.

Zhane nodded blankly. Tears were still falling from his tear.

Maya sighed. "Zhane, you..."

"I have already talked with him about it. It won't help stomping it down his throath" Hurigan said.

"Like we do with the potatoes?" Maya asked. Zhane began to chuckle. "Damn those pesky potatoes" Zhane said.

Everyone laughed for a moment. Hurigan began to talk again. "Well Zhane, you better see if you can get some sleep. You are gonna start in school tommorow".

Zhane had always been educated at home, but the elders of the city had agreed that he should begin at school like everyone else.

Zhane sighed. "Thanks. And goodnight" Zhane said. "Goodnight" Hurigan and Maya said in unison. They walked out of the room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zhane twitched his eye in irritation. The sun glowed into his eyes, causing him to wake. He growled and came up in irritation.

"Damn you, sun!" Zhane said. He walked over to the window to take a look out. The streets of Warfang were quite at this time. It was about seven pm. Zhane sighed when he noticed a group of dragons his age heading away.

"Ready for school?" A voice asked. Zhane turned his head to see Maya. He sighed and answered.

"I guess so..." Zhane said. He wasnt excited about this idea, he never really was. Zhane had always been a loner. He had no friends, but you couldnt blame the other kids; Zhane was never outside, he always stayed inside. His foster parents always tryed to push him, but it never came anywhere.

Maya gave him a stern look. "I know it's not easy, but you have to go too school. The elders wanted you to get in school to learn more" Maya said.

"But the elders have always been satisfied with my work!" Zhane said.

"It's not about your work, you`re brilliant minded it's your social problems!" Maya said, this time more roughly.

"And here we go again; my social problems!" Zhane said. The tension between the two grew, untill Hurigan came in.

"Allright kid, its time for you to go now; when you get there, one of your teachers will explain everything to you" Hurigan said.

Zhane growled and walked out of the room. He stopped at the main entrance and turned his head. "Goodbye" He called.

Maya and Hurigan both said farewell and Zhane walked out.

Zhane walked down the streets, keeping a stern look. This was something he had learned would make sure the most people would ignore him, which was exactly what he wanted. He continued walking untill he reached the school entrance.

The school was in the middle of Warfang. It was a big, square building. around it was a grassy area, where he could see other dragons, both younger and older students aswell as some of his own age.

Zhane growled and entered through the gate. He then headed for the school entrance. Around him, he could hear a few other dragons whisper. Judging by their words, they were probably talking about him. He couldnt hear anything bad, most of it sounded as if they were discussing about whom he was.

"But then again, there is only a very small chance any of them have ever seen me i guess" Zhane thought to himself.

As he reached the school entrance, an old fire dragon came out. He had a long beard falling down from under his chin, had a bulky body and blue eyes and wing membrane. He gave Zhane a friendly smile.

"Hello there. You must be Zhane, wright?" He asked. Zhane nodded.

"Perfect. I am Ghafuntis, the physical-exercise teacher. I am here to introduce you to everything before class and all that starts. Just follow me" He said. He turned around and walked in.

Zhane sighed and followed him. "I have a feeling this is gonna be one bad day" Zhane whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ghafuntis used the next twenty minutes to show and explain everything to Zhane. When he finished, he left Zhane with a note containing a list of the following classes.

The first was history. History was one of the classes Zhane had always found easiest during his home education. He was a quick learner and usually remembered everything he read, but only for a few hours.

Zhane sighed and went for the history classroom. When he entered the room, there were only very few students inside. They were sitting around on the floor, awaiting for class to start.

An older dragon elder was sitting in the on a pillow at the end of the room.

He had greyish-blue scales, and very small horns. He had a light blue wingmembrane. When he noticed Zhane, he smiled friendly.

"Ah, you must be Zhane, wright?" He asked. Zhane nodded, unsure of what to do; It was the second time someone had asked him this question.

"Good, i am Hinaq, your history teacher. I have heard from the elders that you are deeply specialised in this class" He said.

Zhane smiled back. "Thank you" He said and bowed respectfully. Even though Zhane had never really been good at socialising with dragons his own age, he usually went well with older authoritys.

Zhane sat down on the floor, a few feet from him and awaited for class to start. It was then a group of female dragonesses entered. They were lead by an earth dragoness.

She had make-up poured out in face, making her face shine. She was light green, and had chocolate brown wing membrane. She was followed by a bunch of other dragonesses. She scanned the room and sighed.

"A room full of nerds" She said. "Or...". She had just noticed Zhane. Zhane could feel her eyes on him, but he did everything he could to look like he hadnt noticed them.

The dragoness walked infront of Zhane. Zhane looked up into her eyes. She starred hungrily down at him.

"Who are you? I havent seen you here before" She asked. Zhane sighed. "My name is Zhane, i just started today" He said codly.

"I see. I am Yarvi, i lead this place" She said. Zhane raised his brow.

"You see, everyone around does as i tell them to. And you, since you started today should know that coming to class ten minutes before it starts is only something nerds does" She said and gestured at other dragons. "If youre smart, you should get out of here and do something better".

Zhane sighed. "Thanks for the advice, but i do as i wish" Zhane said. She chuckled. "Suit yourself" She said and left the room, with her friends following her as dogs.

Zhane sniffed.

"Yarvi is one of the popular dragonesses. She believes she is some sort of queen who rule everyone else" Hinaq said. "Im glad that you arent just doing exactly as she tells you. But for your own safety, dont cross her".

Zhane nodded. She, togheter with her friends and some other dragons came back ten minutes and class started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

History class went as easily as he expected. They were asked to do quick summary of Yuqua, a cheatah poet who started the alliance between cheatahs and dragons. An easy subject for Zhane.

When class were finished, he quickly went down for his next class, geography. He entered the room and was greeted by the elder, a lightning dragon. And much to his dismay, Yarvi came in. This time though, she were alone.

She sighed. "Again? Really? Dont you know we are allowed to do what ever we want in the small spaces between class?" She asked Zhane.

"I do, but i dont have anything to do" Zhane said.

"I got some ideas..." She said in a seductive tone. She nuzzled him under his chin. It was then he noticed that no one was in the room. The teacher had aparently left and there were no other students.

"Thank you, but i would like to just prepare myself for class" Zhane said.

Yarvi growled. "Look Zhane, my patience isnt big and i wont give you more chances. Do you even know what i want?" She asked. Zhane shaked his head.

"I like to play with different males and you seem to be perfect next victim" She said. She began to pace around him.

"I dont play well with others" Zhane said.

Yarvi chuckled. "Oh, but i am such a perfect playmate" She said in her seductive tone.

Zhane growled in annoyance. "I dont know what your problem is, but i dont have time for your blabbering!" He snapped.

Yarvi`s face darkened. "Wery well then, but believe me this isnt over" She said and rushed out. Zhane sighed.

Then, two other dragons stepped in. One of them was a black dragoness, with a golden eyes and a grey wing-membrane. sh had two long, sharp horns on her head and a mane of spikes goind down her neck. The other one was a male, a little smaller. He was red, had golden eyes aswell and golden wingmembrane. He didnt have horns but instead had bulky spikes down his body.

The male was anxiously looking from side to side, as if he was fearing that someone was gonna attack him at any second. The dragoness scanned the room and noticed Zhane.

She walked against Zhane.

"Um, hi. I am Ghina" She said.

Zhane looked up at her and his eyes widened. The sun shinning in from a nearby window caused her scales to shine.

"Beautifull..." Was the only thing Zhane could think of. He quickly snapped out.

"Hi, my name is Zhane. I just started here today" Zhane said. He tryed to make sure not to stare.

"Welcome to our school, Zhane. This over here, is my brother Sengan" She said and gestured at the male dragon, who was still looking around, anxiously.

"Is anything wrong?" Zhane asked.

"My brother is just a little scared. I and my brother are called weirdoes by everyone. And alot of dragons tend to bully my brother" She answered.

"Why?" Zhane asked.

"Because of that bitch, Yarvi. Because we dont just do as she tells us to, thats why" Ghina answered.

"I see...I have already met her and she didnt seem like the nicest girl around" Zhane said.

Sengan chuckled nervously. "You have no idea".

*Authors note*

Line 20-21. begone thot!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next class did not go as well as first expected. Zhane tried to focus on his work, but couldn't stop making small glances at the dragoness. Ghina and her brother were sitting not far away from him. His belly was strangling itself.

"What going on inside me?" He thought to himself. He glanced at the dragoness again.

"Why can't i keep my eyes off her?" He asked himself in his mind. It was then the geography teacher rose up.

"Please give me your work for today" He said. Zhane then realized he hadn't written more than more than half and a quarter page.

"Crap..." He thought to himself as he gave his teacher his work.

"Fine work for today, everyone. You can go now" He said. Zhane sighed and was about to go when he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned his head and fell in shock when he saw Ghina.

"Hi, i just wanted to ask if you would like to hang out with me and my brother outside" Ghina asked.

"It would be a pleasure" Zhane said. He then followed her and Sengan out of the classroom, not noticing Yarvi glaring daggers at them.

"What does she have that i doesn't?!" She asked herself. She was standing just outside the classroom, starring at the group.

"What should we do? You can't let a weirdo like her just run of with him!" One of her dragoness-followers said.

"True. I will make her pay, and Zhane too- if he won't cooperate, that is" She said.

"But how?" Another one asked. Yarvi chuckled.

"I will get some help from my dear brother, of course"

"So, Zhane..." Sengan said. "Won't you tell us a little about yourself?". They were lying outside, having ten minutes to spend.

"I live with my step-parents down in the Garcanic street-part. I have studied at home before i started here" Zhane said.

"What about your real parents?" Ghina asked. "Where are they?"

Zhane hadn't expected this question too show up.

"My mother...Passed away five years ago and i have never known my father" Zhane said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to bring up such subject" Ghina said.

"It's all right, i have accepted it" Zhane lied. "But, what about you two?"

"We come from the opposite side of the city, down at iguvana-street. We have always lived closely together and have always been bullied around. Me, because I'm a nerd and my sister because she is free spirited" Sengan said.

"Free spirited?"

"I am a bit of a troublemaker around here" Ghina said and chuckled.

"Well, well, well...Whats going on here?".

Everyone turned their head to see a big, nasty earth dragon stand in front of them. He was built heavily and powerful. He had brown eyes and was dark green. He had a big mace on his tail.

"I see our new student has already branded himself an outcast. Fortunately, i can't allow him" The dragon said.

"That's Balcreek, Yarvis brother. I really don't hope your Yarvis next victim" Sengan whispered.

"My sister wants you to come down to us because apparently, she finds deep interest in you. And you know, that's quite lucky for you" He said.

"Beat it, dumbass! We seriously don't care, none of us do!" Ghina said.

"Shut your mouth puny bitch and let the man talk for himself!" Balcreek said. Ghina was about to lunge at him, But Zhane stopped her.

"Don't let it get to you..." Zhane said and turned his head towards Balcreek. "Thank your sister for the invitation, but i already got plans".

"I am afraid thats not how it works!" Balcreek said and lunged at Zhane.

*Authors note*

I really enjoy giving my own thoughts on the individual chapters so I'm gonna do that from now on. I love how my self insert is so NOT young me at all. All the chicks dig him, and he's just so tortured, it's hillarious-

Also, Balcreek? Seriously? What a name.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zhane was just able to side-step Balcreek as he lunged at him. Balcreek swung his massive mace at Zhane who jumped over it. Balcreek lunged at him once again and pinned Zhane to the ground.

"This is your last chance, weakling!" Balcreek said. Zhane growled. Then, Balcreek was forced back by Ghina. Unfortunaly, Balcreek smashed his mace into her, causing her to fall too the ground.

She tryed to jump up, but Balcreek held her down. "You`re not that tough anymore, huh?" He asked.

Balcreek chuckled menacingly as he highered the mace on his tail. He was going to kill her.

"NO!" Zhane roared. And, without really knowing what he was doing he charged into Balcreek causing him to roll around on the ground.

"Ghina!" Sengan called and ran to his sister to help her up. Ghina got back up on her legs and looked around.

Zhane was just starring blankly at Balcreek. He was laying still on the ground. He was still breathing, but he seemed unconsious.

"Nice work there". Zhane turned his head back. Ghina was smilling.

"Thanks" She said, giving a respectfull nod. Zhane nodded back and returned to stare at Balcreek.

"How did i do that?" Zhane thought to himself. Zhane had never been in a battle before. "I cant be that powerfull, and it was only just a charge"

"What is going on here?". Everyone turned their heads to see Ghafuntis. He then noticed Balcreek.

"What happend? Who did that?" He asked.

"Me, sir. He attacked us and he was about to kill Ghina" Zhane said, lowering his head in shame.

"I see. Sengan, what did you see?" Ghafuntis asked.

"Exactly the same as Zhane did, Its true. There were no other choice" Sengan said.

"Very well. Im glad you only knocked him out instead of killing him, Zhane. And you, Ghina should be gratefull" Ghafuntis said.

"I am" Ghina said and smiled at Zhane. Zhane blushed and turned his head.

"So, um, what do we do with him?" Zhane asked.

"I will carry him in. You three are just gonna do as normally" Ghafuntis said. He went over to Balcreek, picked him up and went away.

"Phew, that was close" Ghina said.

"Yeah, no kidding. But, i fear we got a bigger problem than before" Sengan said. The others starred at him in confusion.

"Well, first of all: Yarvi wants Zhane. Now that this have happend, Balcreek will defintly try to hunt down Zhane for revenge" Sengan continued.

"And of course, we dont know how Yarvi is gonna react; Is she gonna try to get Zhane down or still try to woo him?".

"Good question. But im afraid i dont have any good answers" Zhane replied.

There were sillence for a minute, before Sengan spoke.

"Well, we better head to class now, i guess..." Sengan said. The others nodded and they went for class.

*Author's note*

HOLD UP! "I'm just glad you didn't kill him" Teacher, what do you mean!? Why would you even see that as an option!? You're all going to dragon jail, no question!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

About an hour later, school was over. Zhane walked out of the main entrance, heading home.

"Zhane, wait!" Someone called. Zhane turned his head to see Ghina.

"Oh, hi" Zhane said. "Whats up?" He asked trying to sound cool.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. And thanks for helping me back there" Ghina said. There was an awkward silence.

"But, um, i just wanted to ask if you would want to come and hang out with me and my brother out in the fields later tonight?" She asked.

"I would love to! When and where do we meet?" Zhane asked.

"How about at the main gate, at seven o`clock?"

"Sounds perfect" Zhane said.

"Great. Well, see ya" She said. In the meantime, Sengan came out and he and his sister went home.

Zhane sighed as he gazed at them. He shook his head and began to walk home. When he entered the house, he was greeted by Hurigan and Maya.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Hurigan asked.

"Perfect..." Zhane said dreamingly.

"Got any new friends?" Maya asked.

"Yeah..." Zhane answered.

The two adults shared a confused glance.

"All right, what in the world is wrong with you?" Hurigan asked with a slight chuckle.

Zhane sighed. "I'm in love" He said, still in a dreamingly voice.

Hurigan and Maya`s jaws fell.

"What!?" They both asked. in disbelief.

"I met this beautiful, kind, free-spirited dragoness and her brother. And then i saved her life from some other dragon. And my heart beats faster every time i talk to her, i blush whenever she congratulates me...i'm really in love" Zhane said.

"That's great kid, really it is" Hurigan said.

"Yeah, but what did you mean by saving her life?" Maya asked suspiciously.

"Um...". Zhane didn't want to discuss this subject.

"I didn't, i was just...Daydreaming. But, i am going to meet her and her brother at seven o`clock" He said, hoping that they would forget.

Yarvi was pacing back and forward. She and her brother, Balcreek had gathered Yarvis dragoness followers.

"So, what now?" Balcreek asked.

"Well, i have to make up a new plan because you screwed up!" She snapped.

"Is it really that important? He is a low-life dragon after all and we could spend our time on a rich or royal dragon" Balcreek said.

"I know, but i want Zhane and i want him now!" Yarvi roared.

"Why?" Balcreek asked. "He is a waste of time!".

"Because i can sense something; A deep, powerful force slumbering within him. And, he is pretty cute to" Yarvi answered.

Balcreek sighed. "Whatever. But, how? He don't seem to like you" Balcreek said.

"He doesn't have to like me! He will be mine! And if not, he will be punished!" Yarvi shouted. Then, the door to the room opened and a dragoness rushed in.

"Yarvi, i heard something interesting you might want to know!" She shouted. She was panting heavily.

"And what is that?" Yarvi asked curiously.

"Zhane, Ghina and Sengan are going to meet outside the city, out in the fields...Tonight, at seven!" She said.

"Perfect! We will strike there! Those two weirdoes must be punished. And then, i`m sure Zhane will give in" Yarvi said, chuckling.

*Author's note*

Yarvi conveniently sense things that hasn't at all been aluded to? Good for her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zhane was sitting patiently in his room, patiently. He couldn't wait for this. He was staring out of the window when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said and turned his head.

Maya entered smiling.

"I guess you can't wait" She said in her usual friendly tone.

Zhane blushed. "Yeah..." He gazed.

"Just remember to stay cool. And don't show her the ring to fast!" Zhane heard a voice from somewhere down the corridor.

"That man..." Maya sighed.

"Its all right..." Zhane said, smiling at her.

"But, when can i expect you to be back?" Maya asked a little more seriously.

Zhane bit his lips. "I don't know" He answered and his smile fainted.

Maya smiled comfortly. "Just be back before twelve, okay?" She said.

"I promise" Zhane chirped happily.

"Good. And i think it's time to go now" Maya said.

Zhane nodded. He walked out of the door, but not before planting a quick kiss on his stepmothers cheek. She smiled as she saw him walk down the corridor.

"That's my boy..." She murmured to herself.

Zhane walked out of the house with a smile, not noticing the big black dragoness sitting on top of their house.

She jumped down and knocked on the door. Hurigan opened the door and his eyes were filled with joy.

"Good afternoon, Cynder" He said.

Cynder smiled back at him. "Hey, i just came to get a report. How's it going with Zhane? He hasn't discovered anything yet?" She asked worried.

"Don't worry. He is doing fine and he doesn't know anything. But come in and lets discuss matters.

Zhane was strolling down the streets. He was wandering what was going to happen, which was something he hadn't thought about before; What were they going to do?.

"Oh well, as long as i am going to be with Ghina i'm all right with it" He thought to himself.

He turned around a corner from where he could see the main gate. Ghina and Sengan were standing down there, waiting for them. Ghina was carrying a small basket.

They smiled at him when they noticed him.

"Hi, am i late?" He asked politely.

"Not at all" Sengan answered.

"Great. But, what are we going to do then?" He asked.

"Well, we brought some food. We weren't sure about what you liked, so we brought a little of everything" Sengan said and nodded towards the basket.

"And we were thinking of just lollygagging around in the forest. The guard's don't like when we do it inside the city" Ghina said with a sly smile.

Zhane chuckled a bit. "As long as we aren`t going to rob anyone or murder anyone i'm pretty much fine with it".

"Better cancel that i guess" Sengan said, chuckling.

"Let us get going, then" Ghina said and took the lead. She leaped into the air and flew over the walls of the great city. The two others followed her. Ghina made a spin in the air and plunged down.

"Well she`s already having a good time" Zhane said.

Sengan just chuckled. "She is quite easy to entertain, just not with the same thing twice".

*Author's note*

Haha, Skyrim reference, surely i am the king of fools. Also, what job does Cynder have? Is she child-protective services?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cynder was sitting down before Maya and Hurigan. She was listening carefully to their words. She nodded as they finished.

"Im glad to hear that Zhane have found friends. And i'm also relieved that he isn't investigating on the murder on his mother" She said smiling.

"But..." Maya continued. "The nightmares haven't stopped. And do you have any news on the hooded dragon?".

"No. And why do you keep saying that? We all know that he can only be...". She stopped as she saw the stern look on the two dragons.

"Sorry. But we have to face reality..." She continued. "And so must Zhane".

"You aren't seriously considering telling him!?" Hurigan asked in disbelief. Cynder was getting tired of their stubbornness.

"He has to be told the truth someday! He can't just live without knowing the truth" She said coldly. Hurigan was about to say something, but Cynder cut in.

"It doesn't have to be now. We should wait until the hooded dragon has been found. There is no reason for him to know now, as it will only bring despair".

Maya and Hurigan both nodded sadly. Cynder got up and was about to leave when she turned her head.

"One day or another..." She said. "He has to know the truth about his father".

Zhane, Sengan and Ghina was sitting outside in the forest, enjoying their meal. The food they had brought was excellent.

They were just sitting there, talking when an uninvited face showed up. They all heard something coming closer. It was then that Yarvi stepped out from the bush.

"Oh dear..." Sengan murmured.

"Whats this? A little picnic at the middle of the night?" She asked in her usual, selfish tone.

"Yes, anything wrong with that?" Ghina asked.

"No not at all. You can have all the picnics you want, but..." She continued. Her devious smile turned to a glare. "Just not with my boyfriend".

Zhane looked over at Sengan, who noticed it and send him a wink saying "It's definitely not me".

She turned her eyes to Zhane. "Come on hunny, i'm getting impatient; Come with me" She said.

"You deny me and then you beat up my brother, but i still give you the chance of getting everything".

"First of all..." Ghina said. "You can't just force someone to be your boyfriend. And second, if you really continue hunting him after all this you really must be dumb. As in, incredible dumb".

"Let him talk himself for once!" Yarvi snapped and turned her eyes back to Zhane.

Zhane sighed. "Look, i don't like you in particular. You treat everyone like dirt and believe you`re some sort of queen"

"I am a queen. And i am offering you to be my king!" Yarvi said. Her patience was definitely running out.

"Maybe it's time that you learned some respect!" She shouted. It was then that a bunch of creatures jumped out.

"Apes!?" All three of them gasped. There were now standing four apes before them.

"I got a few cheap mercenaries to help me here. Give up now and i will also leave your two friends alone"

Zhane wasn't sure what to do, and neither did Ghina or Sengan.

"We can beat a few baboons" Ghina said reassuring.

Zhane and Sengan nodded half-hearted.

*Author's note*

Okay, so Cynder IS child-protective services. K

Also, i've been writing the remake and I'm hoping to be able to present the first few chapters soon, and man, the new version of Yarvi is SO much better than this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The apes closed in on them. They grinned devilishly at the three young dragons before them.

Then, one of them charged in, heading for Sengan. It jumped into the air and was just a few feet from chrushing Sengan before he was pulled back in the tail by Zhane.

Ghina lunged forward and charged into tha ape, knocking it away. She smiled satisifyed, but was interupted by another ape charging against her. She blew a flameball into it, which insinerated the ape.

Zhane was dodging the claws of the first ape in the mean time. He had no real combat experience, and didnt knew what to do. He took a deep breath and charged into the ape, knocking it back.

"Move!" Sengan shouted. Zhane jumped away just before Sengan incinerated the ape.

Zhane was had never learnt to use the fire element or any other element for that matter, and had never shown any signs of having the abillity. That was a problem in situations like these.

He then heard a cry. Zhane turned his head to see an ape crushing down on Sengan. Zhane charged into the ape, but it jumped over him, causing Zhane to just trip over Sengan.

The ape was about to jump down on them, but was incinerated by another of Ghinas fireballs.

She was then thrown away by the last ape. Enraged, the creature forced her down onto the ground and began to punch her in the stomach. She then felt the pressure from the ape disappear. She looked up to see Zhane stand above her.

He was snarling at the ape and lunged at it. He landed on it and gave it a powerfull bite to the neck. The creature fell dead on the ground.

"Oh dear..." Yarvi whispered and was about to run when she felt something grab her tail. She turned her head to see Ghina. She punched her fist into Yarvis eye, knocking her to the ground.

She jumped up and ran away with a blue eye. Ghina laughed at her as she ran.

Zhane and Sengan walked up to her, feeling the same kind of joy.

"This makes no sense..." Zhane said silently after a few seconds.

"What doesnt?" Sengan asked.

"How the heck was she able to rent mercenaries? She is a teenage girl!" Zhane asked in a mix between anger and confusion.

"Thats just Yarvi. Its probably her brother who got in touch with them; He does all sorts of works for anybody and have probably known them" Ghina said.

She chuckled a bit. "I think you have made enemies" She said, still giggling.

"Very dangerous enemies" Sengan nodded.

"I guess we should report this" Zhane muttered.

"It wont help. Those parents of hers sits with a lot of political friends. They will find away to sneek out of problems" Sengan said.

Zhane sighed.

"Oh well, anyway its time for me to take home" Zhane said. He was about to go when Ghina put a paw on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the rescue. Its second time today you have done that" She said. She lured her head up and kissed his cheek. Zhane blushed, but did everything to hide it.

She drew her lips back and walked away with her brother. Zhane was left there, dumbstruck.

"What was all that about?" Sengan asked when they had gotten a little further away.

"It was just a kiss. And ever since we first met him, i could feel that he was interested in me. I just hope he is going to be able to ask me" Ghina said.

Sengan laughed. "Thats cool. And i wouldnt mind having Zhane in the family".

*Author's note*

Wait, hold up, the apes are supposed gone. Malefor cursed them all. Whatever, they're back i guess.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zhane strolled happily down the streets, nudging his chin. He could still feel the kiss he had received ten minutes ago.

"I am the happiest dragon in the world" He thought to himself as he rounded a corner. He then bumped into something and fell back.

When he looked up he saw a big black dragoness, towering him easily.

"Im sorry" He said and got up. The dragoness smiled at him.

"Its quite alright Zhane" She said and walked on. A few seconds after, Zhane realised something.

"That was Cynder!" He thought to himself. He had before read about her in books. She served as a high elder, being the leader of the guardians. She and her mate Spyro lived up in a temple outside the swamp.

That was where they held meetings with the guardians, whom lived in the city.

"What was she doing here? And how did she know my name?" Zhane asked himself. He scratched his head and decided to think about it later.

He continued on walking home. He rounded another corner and saw his home.

He ran up to the door and opened it.

"Im home!" He called. He heard footsteps and a few seconds later, Maya poked her head into the hall.

"Welcome home, dear. How`s it been?" She asked.

"Wonderfull. Absoulutely wonderfull" Zhane said, thinking back. He didnt want to mention the attack, as it would only cause trouble.

"So, what happend out there?" Hurigan asked. "Did you get in close with her?"

"Well, no. Not really" Zhane answered.

"Is she good looking?" Hurigan asked.

"She`s wonderfull" Zhane said, thinking back at her.

"Does she have a sister?" Hurigan asked.

"Hurigan!" Maya yelled angrily.

"It was just for fun, calm down" He said, trying to make an excuse.

Zhane just chuckled. "Those two..." He thought to himself.

"Did you manage to get a hug?" Maya asked, still as interested in Zhanes story as before.

"No, but i did get a kiss on the cheek" Zhane said.

"Close to first base, kid. Better start running" Hurigan said with a slight chuckle.

Zhane just stared confused on him.

Hurigan, noticing his glare explained; "Its an old saying. The kiss is like first step in getting into an relationship. And your halfway across".

"Okay..." Zhane said, which was followed by an awkward silence.

"Anyway, guess who i met outside" Zhane said, trying to get something else to talk about.

"Who?" Maya asked.

"Cynder. You know, one of the high elders?" Zhane said.

Hurigan and Maya exchanged worried glares.

"What did she say to you?" Hurigan asked.

"Not much. I accidently bumped into her. After i had apologised, she mentioned me by name. How did she know my name?" Zhane asked.

"Um..." Hurigan said.

"Who knows, who cares. Lets just go to bed now" Maya said and rushed off.

"Yeah, me too" Hurigan said and jumped up.

"Wait for me sweetheart" He called as she ran after her.

Zhane just stood the awe and confusion. "What the...Why were they in such a rush?" Zhane asked himself.

*Author's note*

Okay, sick, Cynder is a member of the elders council. And lives in the temple that was thrown into a volcano. 'Aight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zhane was tossing and turning in his sleep.

He was sitting alone with Ghina on a long, seemingly endless meadow. She smiled at him and giggled. She drew him closer using her wing and gave him a few kisses.

Zhane was lying on the ground, enjoying her company when she all of a sudden gasped. Zhane looked up, but she was gone. The sun was gone and the clouds darkened.

"Whats going on?" he asked himself as he got back up on his legs. He then heard a voice in his head. It talked in deep, snake-like tone.

" _Zhane..._ " It whistled.

"Who's there?" He asked, turning his head in every direction without seeing anything.

" _I am the darkness that resides within you...The darkness that brought you to life..._ " The voice said.

"What? What are you...?". Zhane wasn't able to finish before everything began to spin around. Images began to flash before his eyes;

He saw his mother together with a strangely familiar dragon. It then turned to a picture of the hooded dragon who had murdered her.

He then saw how the hooded dragon had murdered his mother right before his eyes.

"NO!" Zhane roared, but was unable to move. Everything turned dark and silent

Zhane began to wonder about what had just happened. Two golden lights lit up before him. He then realized they were eyes.

" _Do you have any idea...Of what you really are?_ " The voice asked. Then everything turned dark and Zhane spun out of control.

Zhane opened his eyes when he felt a pain in the back of his head. He found himself lying on the floor.

"I must have fallen down from the bed..." He thought to himself. He nudged the back of his head which he had damaged when he fell. It was still burning a little, but it wasn't too bad.

He then took a look out of the window. And to his surprise, it was still only around midnight. He could hear the sound of rain and thunder, and an occasionally lightning strike.

"I guess i should just go to bed again..." he whispered to himself. He jumped back into the bed and prepared to fall asleep.

He took a last glance at the window and his heart skipped a beat as the lightning hit. When the lightning had struck he was sure he had seen a face just outside; A dragon face, with pure golden reptilian eyes.

The lightning struck again, but this time there was nothing.

"What the heck is happening!?" He asked himself.

He tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. The eyes were still haunting him. He could still remember them so clearly. They were completely yellow, with snake-like slits.

"Who was that?" He thought to himself. He then began to ponder on the words he had said.

" _...The darkness that brought you to life..._ " He said to himself. "What did he mean by that. Could we be in family?" He thought to himself.

He's thoughts then drifted to the dragon besides his mother. "Who was he? I'm sure i have seen him before. Could he be...my father?"

*Author's note*

COULD THEY BE IN FAMILY!? Find out next time!111


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zhane was sitting in the classroom, listening to the teacher. He stared lifelessly on him, while his thoughts drifted back to the nightmare he had earlier at night. He thought back on the eyes.

It shuttered at the thought of the eyes, and did everything he could to concentrate on his teacher, but to no avail.

But then, the other dragons rose up beside him; the class was finished. He sighed, and rose up. He hadn't talked with Sengan or Ghina yet, and to his relief they both came up to him.

"Hey Zhane" Sengan said. He seemed a little tired, and his eyes were a little red.

"Hey" He muttered.

"Is anything wrong?" Ghina asked. She examined him worriedly.

"Im fine, just a little tired" Zhane answered, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"All right then. Do you want to come with us out?" Sengan asked.

"Yes, why not" Zhane said and followed the out. They walked outside of the building and sat down at a corner.

"Have you seen Yarvis face?" Ghina asked with a sly smile.

"No. Why?" Zhane asked.

"I gave her a black eye yesterday, and no amount of makeup can help her" Ghina said.

Both Zhane and Sengan chuckled loudly. Sengan then grew silent and gestured at something behind them. They turned their head to see Yarvi.

They followed her with their eyes, and got surprised when she just walked past them. She continued walking, aimlessly.

"That was anticlimactic..." Zhane said with a slight chuckle.

"Indeed..." Sengan answered, still staring at her.

Yarvi walked around another corner. When she was far from their earshot, she screamed loudly. She then noticed her brother and friends coming towards her.

"This is simply unacceptable! We should just kill of that bitch, her brother and that little friend of theirs!" Balcreek roared, but his sister then turned on him.

"Are you crazy?! Don't you understand that we still need him?! That i and _He_ needs him!?" She snapped.

"No i don't! And i'm tired of hearing about your master! He is probably just an imposter!" Balcreek snapped back.

"He will lead us to power, my dear brother. He wants Zhane, and he is going to take him! All we can do for now is to await orders!" Yarvi shouted, leaving Balcreek speechless.

"Very well, we`ll follow your _master_ then" Balcreek said and bowed his head.

"Good. Then go find some dweeps to beat or something, i don't care. But don't touch Zhane or the weirdoes!" Yarvi shouted and turned her back at them.

"And what will you do?" Balcreek asked.

"I will go and speak to our master" Yarvi said and headed for the school exit.

She stretched her wings and headed for the woods. She landed just outside the trees and began to call.

"Master? Where are you?" She called. Then, a tall hooded dragon appeared from the shadows.

"Yes...?" It said in a hissing voice.

"E-everything i-is going a-as planned m-master" She stammered, still freighted by the hooded dragons appearance.

"Good. Soon, i will be reunited with Zhane and my revenge will be fulfilled!" He roared, and began to laugh maniacally into the air.

Yarvi shrank back, scared of the giant dragon.

The hooded dragon then disappeared into the shadows without any warning. Yarvi sank hard and hurried back.

*Author's note*

God, Yarvi here is just the worst villain ever. Honestly can't wait to show off the new version.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

About a week went without any trouble, but the nightmare kept haunting Zhane.

Zhane was sitting outside the city, on a ledge in his own thoughts. Ever since the nightmare he had been more quiet and enclosed. He had been able to talk with his friends and family, but had even more problems than before.

He sighed to himself.

"What is going on?" He asked himself and fell flat on the ground. He was laying there for a few minutes, watching the skies. And all of a sudden he felt a strange urge to go home, for the first time in many years.

He raised back on his paws and flew into the sky, heading for the old mountains. He turned his head around the area that, even though he hadn't seen it in so many years was still easily recognizable.

And then he saw it. The landing area and the small cave entrance that led to his true home.

He landed in front of the cave entrance and stopped. He was both scarred and calmed by the place. He took a deep breath, and continued down

All of a sudden, he could hear voices. He couldn't translate them, but these voices were definitely luring him in. He closed his eyes and followed the voices, surprisingly avoiding anything in his way.

As he walked on the voices grew louder. They were chanting something in a language Zhane had never heard before.

" _Ino Rhinoan Ka-Shin Anu Du-Nuran KalEl..._ " Was one of the few sentences Zhane could understand?

"From Darkness Spawn A Mighty Power...?" Zhane thought to himself. Then all of a sudden, the voices stopped. Zhane opened his eyes and gasped.

He stood in the main hall of their old house, in front of his mother's special room. Zhane had never been permitted to go into the room, and his mother never talked about the room.

He took in another deep breath and opened the door.

The room was round and was lighten ominously by small plants standing around the room on shelves. The floor had a very interesting symbol; A triangle, with an "M" inside. Zhane stepped in and the room completely lit up completely.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Zhane asked himself. And all of a sudden, a voice spoke up.

"I was wandering when you were going to show up".

Zhane turned his head and dropped his jaw. In front of him stood a very big, purple dragon standing in the doorway.

"Are you...?" Zhane couldn't finish his sentence before the dragon answered.

"I am Spyro. And i must say i have been waiting for you" He said.

"Well, you didn't really send any invitations" Zhane said. The dragon chuckled silently.

"True. But you are not late. Not at all" Spyro said, still smiling down at the young dragon.

"But anyway...Why am i here? What is the point?" He asked cautiously, trying not to upset the older dragon.

"The point is my friend that i and my mate, whom i assume you already know have for a long time discussed with your step parents regarding the truth of your parents".

Zhane was about to say something, but was interrupted again.

"Your step parents have always wanted to keep it a secret, to protect u. But, we all know that the truth must out".

It was then Spyro noticed the irritated look on Zhane`s face and he knew exactly what was wrong.

"You cannot blame them. They only wanted to protect you" Spyro said, catching Zhane by surprise. He sighed, and looked up on the roof.

"What is the truth then?".

*Author's note*

Oh hey, a decent cliffhanger. Also, nice Superman reference.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Spyro sat down on the floor, and gave out a small cough.

"Your mother was once a very young dragon who crossed paths with an unfortunate person. It was Malefor, whom i assume you know" He said in serious tone. Zhane nodded.

"Malefor was at this point fresh from regeneration and sought to just do something wild. And there he met your mother".

"He raped her, didn't he?" Zhane asked cautiously.

Spyro nodded silently.

"Yes, he indeed did. Your mother was always a very caring person, and she unfortunaly misunderstood the entire situation. She thought he did this because of a psychosis and came back to reason and guides him psychologically".

"I suppose it didn't end well" Zhane muttered.

"No. It lasted for a few months before your mother realized this though; Malefor got a good laugh out of this, and just kept her by acting like he cared about her guidance and...". Spyro stopped.

He had noticed a weird expression on Zhane's face.

"If he raped her...Does that mean that i...?" Zhane couldn't seem to form the words.

"Yes Zhane. A few months later you were born, about two weeks before your mother had fled from Malefor. But for some reason, the kid still interested him, so he also wanted to find you two again."

"But you know the story; We defeated him. And he never found you and your mother. At least that was what we hoped" Spyro muttered.

"The dragon who murdered my mother...Was that...?".

"Yes, that was Malefor. He still lives and is still recovering. And when your mother was murdered, we knew he might have interest in you. And i think i know why" Spyro said.

"Which is...?". Zhane was getting very turbulent inside. All these things, why had he never been informed?

"You have heired many powers from him. And your mother, as well as i and Cynder knew this. We felt it was best to hide you, but your mother insisted to keep you close".

"I get it. But what do i do now then? He is still out there" Zhane said.

"That is up to you. You can continue your life as you will, but if so we must discuss something vitally important" He said in a more strict tone.

"I saw your fight with that other kid. Your powers kicked in, but you're fighting skills doesn't apply to them. You won't be able to fully comprehend and unleash them without proper training".

"Where can i get this training from?" Zhane asked.

"I will train you. I will train you to learn how to control and use your ability's" Spyro said.

Zhane smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"When do we begin?" Zhane asked curiously.

"Tomorrow. Come to me when you have finished school and when you come home; tell your parents you have been out playing".

*Author's note*

Okay, where do i begin? This is a horrendous plot twist. No, actually, it's a good idea badly executed. Once again, i think people will find the new version better. Trust me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

And so a week came and went without any trouble. Ghina and Sengan were sitting in the class room waiting for Zhane. A few minutes before class started he turned up, seemingly tired.

"Hey Zhane, how's it going?" Sengan asked.

"You look tired" Ghina noted, eyeing his blood red eyes.

"Uh, yeah i didn't get that much sleep. I just hope it`ll be an easy day without any problems" Zhane said with small chuckle.

It was then he heard a cough behind him. He turned his head and sighed when he saw the dragoness behind him.

"Well, goodbye hopes" He said with another huge sigh.

Yarvi had an unusual happy grin on her face, and Zhane couldn't help noticing it.

"Good morning" She said in a happy, almost chirping voice. She bowed her head respectfully against them and walked on. When she was gone Sengan began laughing.

"What the heck just happened?" He asked, still laughing. Neither Zhane nor Ghina could resist chuckling.

"That was indeed weird. Another scheme maybe?" Ghina suggested.

Zhane nodded. "Either that or she have finally went brain dead".

The others laughed, and even he himself began to laugh. He almost began to forget all about the trouble he had been through during the week.

And so continued the day, without any complications. That was until around midday. Zhane, Ghina and Sengan were sitting outside the school in the gardens.

One of the teachers had passed out, and therefore all the students received a few free hours before the classes would continue.

They were all sitting in the grass enjoying a meal, when Zhane caught sight of something in the sky. A black object, heading their way.

"Whats that?" Ghina asked when she noticed it.

"I don't know, but...It seems like its heading our way. Quickly!".

Zhane, Ghina and Sengan all just barely managed to jump out of the way before the object landed just where they had been a moment ago. As the dust settled, they began saw the object moving. And out of the dusts raised a huge dragon.

He was red in color and had dark silver wing membranes and eyes. He turned his eyes at the younger dragons and snarled.

He jumped at Sengan, but was pushed out of the way by Zhane. The dragon rolled over, and snarled at the attacker.

He roared and charged against Zhane. Zhane, having received a lot of training in the past week knew exactly what to do. Spyro had taught him that when a middle sized enemy charges, he should give it quick punch in the face in midair, knocking it over.

Zhane followed the plan, and gave the dragon a hard punch in the face, which predictably knocked him down.

He snarled, and fired a huge fireball at the Zhane, who avoided the ball graciously and gave him a knee in the stomach. Well, two knees exactly. Then the dragon fired another fireball, which distracted them the dragon swooped into the air, and flew away.

Sengan came up to him as the dust settled.

"Didn't you once told me you had little to no fighting experience?" he asked.

"True, but things change" He said, panting heavily. His eyes grew wide as he realized something.

"Where is Ghina!?" Zhane asked, and scouted the area. No sign of her.

He then realized what had happened.

"He took her...He must have taken her!" He roared.

"Then what do we do?" Sengan asked.

Zhane was silent for a moment.

"Go get help, i`ll follow that bastard!" Zhane said and shot into the air.

*Author's note*

We're finally nearing the end. Also didn't someone once told me i was going to get rolled? Yes, but things change.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Zhane flew moderately fast through the air. When he was sure he was out of sight he boosted himself, now flying at least twice as fast. He quickly gained on the opposing dragon, who was heading towards the mountains.

And he was indeed carrying Ghina, who tried to get out of his grip.

"Damn you!" She roared and struck her claw into the foot of the dragon. The dragon roared and dropped down. Blood flood out on her paw as she forced it longer in.

She then felt a blow in her back head, which knocked her out. The dragon had struck with the other paw as hard as he could, hitting a moderately soft spot.

"Damn bitch" He murmured. He turned his head and gave out a surprised squeak. Zhane was just behind him.

The dragon took a long dive into a ravine, and Zhane followed him closely. The ravine was perfectly hidden in the mountains.

Zhane then followed the dragon through a mysteriously perfectly carved cave entrance.

"I definitely smell a trap" He whispered to himself.

He rounded a corner and found himself in a giant circle room. He walked on, and steel bars fell behind him. He was trapped like rat.

Then the room lit up. The light came from giant shinning crystals, which hang from the ceiling. Around the walls he saw a tribune, which was full of cheering creatures of all sorts. Zhane then realized where he was.

"It's an arena..." Zhane said in his mind. His eyes then turned to the middle.

"Ghina!" He roared.

Ghina was laying in the middle, still unconscious. Zhane ran towards her. He then layed his head on chest and sighed in relief when he heard it beat.

Then, from the other end of the room, another dragon came towards him. He was huge, but still seemed sleek. He had three horns, formed as crown. His eyes where yellow and snake-like.

"Welcome. I have waited a long time for you" he said in deep, hissing voice.

"Who are you, and what in the world do you think you are doing!?" Zhane asked, without any of his usual patience.

"You know who i am, so why are you asking? You know it deep inside" He said, and gave out a light chuckle.

"You are Malefor, wright? You are my father" Zhane said, trying to sound confident. But something about this dragon intimidated him.

The dragon nodded. "Indeed. Have you been missing me, my dear son?" He asked in a casual voice.

"I have" Zhane said and a sadistic smile formed on his face. "Now i can finally avenge my mother, you sick murderer!"

The dragon busted out in laugh, which crushed the little confidence Zhane, had.

"Why are you so angry at me? What about your step parents? And the elders? They kept everything secret from you. And there is so much more they have neglected to tell you, even at this point!" Malefor said.

"What do you mean?" Zhane asked curiously.

"I know Spyro have told you a lot. But it's only very little! There is so much more to the story! Did he mention that your mother murdered thousands of innocents during the war? That she was the one who cursed Cynder by choosing her as my slave?" Malefor asked.

Zhane dropped his jaws and his eyes widened in shock. "You`re lying!".

"No Zhane. They lied. Your stepparents were chosen because no one else wanted you! Everyone knew you were a freak! Even they neglected to tell you anything! And why...?".

"To protect me! They only wanted what was best for me!" Zhane answered, and formed a confident smile.

"No Zhane. They feared you. They feared those powers you would inevitably inherit! You have many undiscovered powers" Malefor answered, still smiling evilly.

"And now, i will give you a very simple choice; Join me, let me teach you about real power. The other alternative is simple. I will beat you, and force you to look as i kill everyone you know!" Malefor demanded.

Zhane closed his eyes and starred into the ground.

"What do i do know?" He asked himself.

*Author's note*

Huh. I had totally forgotten that extra twist that apparently his mother was also secretly a villain. Yeah, i'm definitely dumping that twist from the remake.

Also, i don't know why Malefor even cares, wasn't he trying to destroy the world? That's another thing i need to fix in the remake.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Malefor roared and fired a ball of convexity at Zhane. Zhane rolled away, just in time before the ball hit him. He got up on his legs, but was smacked down by Malefor who charged into him.

Malefor forced him down with his paw. He lured his head down, leaving it a few centimeters above Zhane's.

"You could have been a god! You could have inherited the ultimate power, but you chose not to accept it!" Malefor roared. He pushed his paw further down, slowly trying to crush Zhane's chest.

Zhane then automatically fired a beam of pure orange power through his mouth, sending Malefor flying across the room. Malefor smashed into a wall and fell down on the floor.

He heard a slight rumble, and only moments after he was covered in rubble.

Zhane coughed loudly as he got back on his legs.

"Zhane!" He heard someone call. Zhane turned his head and saw Ghina running towards him.

"Ghina..." Zhane said, exhausted after the fight. "You need to fly back to Warfang now, before Malefor gets up!".

"What about...?" Ghina began, but Zhane silenced her with his tail blade.

"I am going to clean up my father's mess. Now go!" He shouted.

Ghina sighed and turned around. She walked towards the exit. All of a sudden his instincts went crazy. He grabbed her shoulders, and turned her around. She was about to say something but was silenced as Zhane pressed his lips to hers.

He drew his lips back, and whispered. "I love you".

She smiled with a tear in her eye. "Be careful".

Zhane smiled and nodded. Ghina turned around and rushed out through the exit. In the meantime, Spyro got up.

"Are you ready for another round?" Spyro asked.

"Nope. But we don't have a choice" Zhane answered with a sleek smile.

Then the rubble burst and Malefor jumped roaring out. He glared evilly at the two before him.

"I will take NO MORE!" He roared and fired a beam of uncontrolled convexity energy.

When the energy was so uncontrolled, it could end up in a serious explosion. Spyro fired a beam of convexity back, and Zhane managed to fire his mysterious orange beam. The beams collided and created a huge amount of energy.

Malefor began to shine dark purple as the unstable energy flow got higher. Malefor could feel how his body burned, but didn't care.

Spyro`s eyes widened.

"Oh no..." He said as he realized what happened. "We have to get out!" He roared, and his purple beam disappeared.

"It's too unstable! He is going to explode!" Spyro roared to Zhane, who stopped his orange beam.

Ghina was almost out of the mountain range when she heard a massive explosion behind her. She turned around and saw the massive canyon exploded and collapse.

"No!" She cried, and tears fell from her eye. "No...".

Her tears fell down from the sky and down to the mountains like rain, until she heard something. The sound of roars. Dragon roars.

She then saw two figures burst through the dust, coming towards her. She dropped her jaw in disbelief, which turned into a smile of joy.

Zhane and Spyro came flying towards her.

*Author's note*

Well, that was anti-climatic. And for some reason we have one more chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Ghina flew towards Zhane, still with tears falling from her eyes. Although these were tears of joy. Ghina jumped into his wide, open arms.

"You did it" She said, still sniffling.

"You doubted me?" Zhane asked with a smile.

Both he and Spyro were both bruised heavily, having taken damage from both the battle against Malefor, but also from the many rocks which had hit them.

Ghina and Zhane was staring into each other's eyes for a few moments, both a bit unsure about what to do.

"Kiss her" He whispered to Zhane, but still making sure both could hear. Both dragons blushed, but lured in closer none the less. Their lips met again, and both were filled with a joy none of them had felt before.

Spyro gave out a light chuckle. "If this isn't a happy ending, i don't what is".

"But..." Zhane turned his gaze from Ghina to Spyro. "What about Malefor. And me...Will we be able to keep it a secret?" Zhane asked.

Spyro smiled warmly. "Yes. There is no public evidence on Malefor, and now that he is gone there will never be. And no one knows anything yet, besides her".

Zhane returned his Gaze to Ghina whom he finnaly let out of his grasp. She smiled warmly to him.

"I trust you with my secret. You AND your brother. You are my first and only friends" Zhane said, smiling at her.

"Now, how about we get home?" Zhane asked, nuzzling her comfortly. She smiled back at him, and three dragon dove through the sky, returning to their beloved home.

Maya and Hurigan were sitting in their living room with worried expressions on their face. Zhane was supposed to have returned a long time ago. They then heard the door open, and a voice call.

"I'm home!".

Maya and Hurigan recognized Zhane`s voice and ran out to meet him. Their joyfull faces turned to horrified gazes as they saw Zhane, standing there bruised and battered.

"We need to discuss a thing or two" Zhane said.

"First of all...I love you two. No matter what. And no matter the reason you kept my past a secret, you will always be my parents".

The two dragons both dropped a few tears, and embraced their adopted son in a long hug.

Zhane was battered, bruised and physically damaged. But even so, after all these challenges this proved to be the best day of his life. This only proves that even the most shy, unsocial child can become a hero. Even with a small amount of courage.

-The End.

*Author's note*

Huh. You know what? I don't hate the ending. That was actually really heartwarming, it just needed a better story backing it. And that is something I'm working on.

I hope to see you when the remake arrives.


End file.
